


Better With You

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam and Theo are relaxing in bed when Liam says something unexpected.





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of the starter “you’re my medicine.” Just something short and sweet I wrote when I first woke up. All mistakes are my own.

“You’re my medicine.” The softly spoken words take Theo by surprise and tug him back to full consciousness. He tips his head to look down at the beta curled up against his side, head resting fully on his chest. He makes a humming noise of inquiry, his tongue still heavy in his mouth from being almost asleep. Liam’s laugh puffs over his collarbone and he waits as the werewolf shifts his head upward to press a kiss to his jaw. It seems like it’s half an hour before the blue-eyed boy decides to answer him. “Before I met you, I was angry all the time.” Liam starts slowly, tracing his fingers slowly over Theo’s heart. Theo waits for him to say more but for the moment, Liam seems lost in his own head. He gently catches his fingers and brings them to his lips, pressing a kiss to each one. 

“You don’t have to say anything else,” Theo offers softly. He knows how sometimes the beta struggles with his words, trying to capture emotions that slip through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. He and Theo have that in common. 

“I want you to know.” Liam says firmly, lifting his head up to look him in the eye. Theo nods and satisfied, Liam drops his head back down against his chest. He takes a measured breath and starts again, “I was always angry. My IED made things impossible to deal with and I took it out on everyone. I used to take pills for it but they made me sleepy and I couldn’t play lacrosse. I had a hard time focusing in classes and it messed up my sleep. My stepdad helped convince my mom to let me stop taking them and he helped me start playing lacrosse instead. I wanted to be just like him. He was better than some deadbeat dad.” Liam’s voice shakes for a moment and Theo squeezes him tighter. He knew from Jenna that one day Liam’s dad had walked out and that had been the last she’d seen of him. Liam had found him once between his eighth grade summer and the start of high school, running away to see him. It had ended with Liam coming home on a bus, drenched from the rain and brimming with anger and sorrow. Apparently Liam’s father had already gotten to work on starting a new family and didn’t think Liam was a part of his life anymore. It had crushed the boy and fueled his anger. Theo wants to find the man and give him a piece of his mind, tell him that Liam is the greatest person to exist and how dare he not see that. He wants to tell Liam that he’s better off not having a terrible influence in his life and the other man is missing out on knowing his incredible son. 

“David is pretty great,” Theo says instead. He’s been so lucky to have gotten to know Dr. Geyer within the past six months, four of which he’s spent dating Liam. They had bonded almost immediately and it still shocked Theo to be treated like a second son and not just an annoying teenager. 

Liam nods against his chest and starts tracing random patterns across his abdomen. “Yeah. So I stopped taking the medicine but I was still angry all the time. Lacrosse helped but it never got rid of the feeling. I smashed that teacher’s car and got sent to a new school and I was so disappointed in myself. Mason was happy that I was going to be going to school with him and we got in this huge fight over it. I don’t even remember why but I said some terrible things to him. I don’t know how he ever forgave me.” The admission sounds forced from his throat and Theo wraps both arms around his waist, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Because he’s your best friend and knows you didn’t mean whatever you said.” He reassures gently. 

“Yeah,” Liam says quietly. “Then everything went to shit when Scott turned me into a werewolf.” He shivers and Theo knows exactly what he’s remembering. The berserkers that gave him nightmares for so long, the ones that still show up on a really bad night. “My anger was a lot worse for a long time. I had a really hard time controlling it. I even tried taking my medicine again but nothing helped.” He sighs and snuggles into Theo’s arms, his eyes falling shut. Theo knows better than to believe he’s fallen asleep so he waits patiently. “And then you came to town. I had Hayden as my anchor but I still struggled. She and I...we fought a lot. Even before the doctors killed her and she joined your pack,” Liam adds. “Did you know that’s how my parents found out I was a werewolf?”

“No,” Theo says and it’s true. He and Jenna talk often but somehow the topic has never come up. Part of him has always waited for Liam to open up and tell him.

“Hayden stormed out after a fight one night and I was pissed off. My mom made us some hot chocolate and was bringing it to cheer me up. She walked in when I had just put a hole in my wall.” Theo’s gaze drifts over to the spot beside the bed where the drywall doesn’t quite match. He’d always assumed Liam had punched through it in a fit of anger. “I forgot the door wasn’t locked and she walked in and...I was shifted. My claws were out and my fangs and I just remember looking at her and I started to cry. She set down the mugs and came over and wrapped me in her arms and held me until I calmed down. Then she called me an idiot for keeping a secret from her.” Liam smiles fondly from the memory. “She asked David to bring home dinner and we all sat and talked about it. Then she called Scott and gave him an earful for not telling her.”

“Sounds like Jenna,” Theo murmurs. 

“Yeah. And then Hayden left after the ghost riders and I really couldn’t hold it together anymore. The anger was just so much all the time. But you always showed up to stop me from doing something stupid. You became my anchor and I fell in love with you.” He confesses, lifting his head to look at Theo again. “Do you remember my last outburst?”

“Three months ago, on a Tuesday.” Theo recites. He’s not ashamed that he’s kept track. 

“Exactly!” Liam beams and Theo’s breath catches. It’s like watching the sun come out when the beta smiles at him. “I used to have two to three episodes a week and I haven’t in months. Not since we came together. I don’t need medicine anymore because that’s what you are.” He’s finally reached the conclusion of his thoughts and Theo’s grin mirrors his widening smile. He can’t help himself when it comes to Liam. 

“I’m no miracle, little wolf.” He says gently. “I can’t cure you.”

“I never said you did.” Liam gently cups his cheek and Theo leans into the touch. “Medicine isn’t a cure, Theo. It just helps with the symptoms and makes everything a little more bearable. Just like you.” He leans closer and softly brushes their noses together. “Do you know what it feels like right now? In your arms?”

“No,” Theo breathes out.

“I’m safe in your arms, Theo. It feels like I’m home.” Liam closes the distance between them, his lips moving soft and slow against his own. Theo squeezes him closer and lets his head fall back, eyes shut as Liam kisses him like they have all the time in the world. Maybe he is Liam’s medicine. Liam is certainly his. 


End file.
